Shadow Chein Pack
Welcome to the Shadow Chien Pack! Animal Jam Wolf Pack - Shadow Chien Pack - Animal Jam Wolf Roleplay This is an Animal Jam wolf pack roleplay. I am Dusk, the alpha female. Our roleplay style is traditional, some advanced is allowed but if others get confused please return to traditional roleplay. To join this pack please leave a comment with the form below and fill it out, thanks! Character Name: Desired Rank In Pack: Mate: Pups: Age: Description Of Character: Username: Availabilities: Why You Want To Be In The Pack: The Ranks of The Pack Are: Alpha Male: Alpha Female: Dusk - A Large Black Adult Wolf With Violet Eyes-No Current Mate Beta: Lead Hunter: Hunters: Warroirs: Patrol: Pups: Omega: Only, Arctic Wolves, Wolves, Coyotes (As Young Wolf), Foxes (As Young Wolf), And Bunnies (As Pups). Our rules are very simple and should be easy to keep, however if you don't the consequences are most likely going to get exiled. #1: Respect your Alphas and Wolves higher up the rank then you, disobeying them may put you down a rank. #2: Attack someone in your pack (not spar) and be exiled, killed, or have a limb ripped off, depending on what you did to them. #3: Join another pack without leaving ours first, be exiled from both packs and every other pack you try an join will be told of your mistake. #4: Have a mate outside of your own pack, and you and your mate will be exiled from both packs. Walking into the forest a gentle breeze ruffles your fur as you stare into the undergrowth. You look up as a bird flies by, it's mezmorizeing song fleeing with it. You breathe a sigh, wishing you weren't alone. "Who's there?" You hear a strange voice call from the shadows. You look around but see nothing. "W-who are you?" You ask into the darkness, trying to sound as confident as you can. There was some rustling in a bush about a rabbit chase away. A large, strong female wolf steps out. You gulp as she studies you with her violet eyes as she takes a few steps toward you. You shake your fur and puff out your chest, hoping to look bigger then you where. She laughs at you revealing sharp, deadly fangs. She looks at you with a growl and you shrink down. "You're trespassing on Shadow Chien territory." She growled, her voice calm but angry. "I-" You stutter. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize, the forest has so many packs now-a-days and so I never really find one that'll take me in." You look at her with hopeful eyes. The black wolf studies you, looking you up and down. "Hmm," She says as she walks closer, "A little scroney, but I can see some muscle. You could be a good asset to the pack." You let your tongue loll out happily as you thank her. "But mark my words," She growled as she stared walking you to the camp. "You break the rules and I'll do much more then exile you." You nod as she takes you past some bushes and into a beautiful sun-lit camp with other wolves looking at you with questioning eyes. "It'll take some work," You think to yourself. "But I'll make them trust me." Category:Animal Jam Roleplay Category:Animal Jam Wolf Pack Category:Animal Jam Category:Prologue Category:Wolf Pack Prologue